


In One Go

by Woofemus



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: “Okusawa-san,” Sayo says. Misaki didn’t think it was possible for someone to sound sosmugafter shoving an entire ball of cotton candy into their mouth, but there Sayo was.





	In One Go

**Author's Note:**

> based off the latest [sayo jpn card](https://bangdreaming.tumblr.com/post/174427410994/roaring-rimshot-gacha-update-0531-the-event/) and also [that one vid of the lady eating the cotton candy](https://twitter.com/DelightDestiny/status/974140198694010880/)

Watching Sayo trying to eat cotton candy in the most awkward way possible isn’t something Misaki thought she’d ever witness, but here she was, seeing it all happen in front of her.

Misaki’s half-tempted to spin on her heels and walk away, pretend she didn’t even see anything. But the way Sayo looks like she’s actually _struggling_ gives rise to a sort of pity Misaki didn’t think she’d feel. It’s almost like watching a train wreck, like something bad happening but not being able to look away.

Which is actually an apt description of Hello! Happy World, except for the fact that Misaki’s the one who has to clean up their wrecks too. And, well, it looks like she might have to do that here too for Sayo.

… how does she always find herself in these situations?

“Er, Sayo-senpai?” Misaki hesitantly calls out. Sayo freezes in place, and it’s almost sort of funny how she slowly turns her head to look over at Misaki, with some of the cotton candy in her mouth. Misaki would turn away to give Sayo the chance to compose herself, but Sayo is already quickly pulling the giant fluff of candy away from her face. Misaki pretends not to notice the embarrassed blush on Sayo’s face, busying herself with glancing at the bushes off to the side instead.

“What are you doing here, Okusawa-san?” Sayo asks, stiffly. Misaki knows she doesn’t mean anything by it, but the way Sayo speaks sounds… accusatory. It’s just how her senpai is, Misaki tells herself.

“Er, I was here with Kanon-san and Kokoro-chan and then we got lost. So I decided to buy some snacks while looking for them, and then I saw you here.”

“… ah.” Sayo nods like she’s found Misaki’s answer perfectly acceptable. Misaki tries not to feel offense. Instead, she looks at the cotton candy.

“Have… you never tried cotton candy before, Sayo-senpai?” Misaki can’t help but ask, genuinely curious. It must be true, seeing Sayo trying to figure out how to eat the fluffy candy. It’s actually… pretty funny, kind of cute, seeing her normally serious senpai do something silly like that.

Misaki can see Sayo freeze up. Oops. That _definitely_ wasn’t the best thing to say, and Misaki’s going to have Sayo coming for her _life_ —

“I recommend you start from the top, it might be easier,” Misaki quickly says. And Sayo takes the bait, though not without looking at Misaki skeptically first. For what reason, Misaki doesn’t know, it isn’t as if Misaki’s actually saying something _unreasonable_.

After several moments of awkward staring, Sayo finally looks back at her cotton candy and slowly takes a bite out of the top of it, like she’s unsure if the candy might just go and bite her back. It honestly looks really funny, not that Misaki would say _that_ aloud right now.

“Ah, it dissolves right on your tongue, you don’t really _need_ to bite it,” Misaki explains.

“… hm.” Sayo nods in acknowledgement. Her attempt’s gone much better than… whatever Misaki had seen her trying to do earlier. Who’d even _try_ to eat cotton candy from the bottom?

“You could also just grab it with your other hand and put it in your mouth? I’ve seen some people do that too,” Misaki adds.

Sayo glances over at her before deciding to do just that. It looks perfectly normal. Not that Misaki was really expecting anything else to happen, but after everything else she’s seen, it does seem… a little anti-climatic that nothing funny happens. Sayo seems disappointed about it too, if that even makes sense.

“Thank you for your help, Okusawa-san,” Sayo finally says, and returns to eating her cotton candy with her newly learned techniques.

“You’re welcome,” Misaki says, and turns around to leave Sayo in peace to her cotton candy. What was she even doing again—oh! Right. Trying to find Kanon and Kokoro. Which, considering the two of them, might just be in a completely different festival on the other side of town instead.

… she really hopes that didn’t happen.

So Misaki returns to wandering through the crowd, which actually doesn’t really help, not that she expected it to. She’s tried calling both of them but neither of them are picking up their phones. With this crowd and Kokoro most likely pulling on Kanon’s arm the whole way, she’s sure Kanon can barely even notice her phone ringing. Misaki’s hoping Kanon’s still hanging in there.

A good deal of time passes, so Misaki’s surprised when she somehow chances on Sayo _again_. She’s… buying more cotton candy. Sayo looks just as equally surprised to see her there, frozen in place like she’s caught doing something bad.

“… Okusawa-san,” she finally says.

“… hello again, Sayo-senpai.”

They stare at each. The vendor politely clears his throat. Sayo breaks contact to grab her cotton candy, and returns to staring at Misaki.

“I’m buying one for Hina,” Sayo suddenly explains, clearly feeling the need to. Misaki doesn’t point out that Sayo is buying _two_ of them, but she slowly nods.

“Onee-chan! Oh! And, Misaki-chan!”

Thankfully, Hina finds them before they get into another round of awkwardness. She bounds right up to them with the biggest smile on her face, clearly about to leap onto her sister before Sayo holds out the cotton candy in her face. It’s almost magic how Hina abruptly brakes in her tracks, eyes sparkling at the treat.

“Oh! Did you get this for me, onee-chan!?”

“… yes.” Sayo pushes it out toward her again and Hina takes it like she’s been given the biggest gift in the whole world.

“Wow! Thanks!” And she’s seconds away from just eating it all right up, Misaki can see it, before she pauses. “Hey, onee-chan, let’s race! I bet I could eat this faster than you!”

“What for, Hina? You should enjoy your candy,” Sayo says with a frown, which only seems to fire up Hina.

“If you win, I’ll finally admit that cheese on the steak is better on the bottom than on top!”

“Okusawa-san, referee us,” Sayo immediately commands.

It all happens so fast that Misaki nearly jumps when she finds two pairs of eyes trained right on her.

“… eh? That’s it—wait, what?!” Misaki honestly can’t believe that worked, but Sayo’s intense stare is close to burning holes right through her. “U-uh! O-okay?! I mean, I-I guess!?”

How does she even get into these situations? She’ll never know, and she wishes she did so she can find out how to never get into them.

In any case, though, Hina and Sayo are looking at her expectantly, or well, Hina is, and Sayo is just… well, Misaki can’t tell if she’s being glared at or if it’s the low lighting of the festival doing it this way. Misaki wouldn’t take her chances, not when it comes to Sayo.

“So, uh, on the count of three, I guess,” Misaki says. She looks over at Hina, who’s grinning with the confidence of someone who knows they’re going to win. She looks over at Sayo, whose usual stoicism would be more intimidating if not for the fact she’s concentrating her glare on the cotton candy in front of her like it’s gone and wronged her entire life.

They’re so different from each other that it’s hard to remember they’re sisters, much less _twins._

… anyway, the faster she does this, the faster she’ll be done. She raises her hand as she says, “Three, two, one, go!” and drops it down.

Her eyes nearly pop out of their head.

There are very few times where Misaki has been rendered completely speechless, but this is _absolutely_ one of them.

Misaki can only watch, can only stare, can only _gape_ like an idiot as she sees Sayo rip the entire cotton candy free from the stick and jam it all into her mouth within the span of what must be a single second. She even pushes it in to make sure all the candy is in there.

And now, Sayo’s covering her mouth with her hand, and it’s honestly, incredibly, surreal trying to see her still be polite with her chewing (er, well, dissolving the cotton candy) after the most… the most… Misaki honestly doesn’t even know how to describe what she’s just witnessed.

Sayo came out to _win_ , that’d been sure.

Hina finishes gobbling the rest of her candy not long after, and she’s grinning when she turns to her sister. Except—

“E-eh? You’re… you’re finished already, onee-chan?” The smile drops from Hina's face and she sounds _so_ shocked. Sayo doesn’t answer except swallow the rest of her cotton candy down and look at her sister with a half-smile of someone who knows she’s _won_. Won at... being able to stuff cotton candy inside her mouth really fast. _  
_

Misaki still hasn’t fully processed what’s happened.

“Okusawa-san,” Sayo says. Misaki didn’t think it was possible for someone to sound so _smug_ after shoving an entire ball of cotton candy into their mouth, but there Sayo was.

“Y-yeah! U-uh, I mean, er, Sayo-senpai won that one. For sure!” Misaki is squeaking near the end. She still hasn’t recovered. She thinks she never will.

“Whaaaat? Are you sure? Maybe your kouhai’s just being nice!” Hina’s frowning at her, which is the last thing Misaki needs right now in her life.

“No, uh, Sayo-senpai… _absolutely_ won,” Misaki says with as much conviction she can muster, which, given her experience with Kokoro, is a lot. Misaki tries not to notice about how Sayo seems so _satisfied_ when she says it like that.

Hina looks like she’s about to speak again before Sayo (thankfully) interrupts her. “I’ve won, Hina. Now stop bothering Okusawa-san,” she says, chidingly, and her sister finally turns her attention away from Misaki, although she's pouting now.

“Haha! Guess you won that then, onee-chan!” And, just like that, Hina recovers instantaneously and takes her sister’s arm as she tugs them away. “I saw some dog plushies at the game stalls, let’s win some prizes!”

“Dog plushies? Where—wait, Hina, weren’t you supposed to admit that—”

The crowd gets too loud for Misaki to hear them anymore so she’ll never know if Sayo ever got her end of the deal. Still, she's left staring at the spot where the Hikawa sisters had been, still in sheer disbelief at everything that played out before her very eyes. Who would even _believe_ a story like what she just witnessed? 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket right in that moment, knocking her out of the mini-daze she'd been in. When she checks her phone, it’s a message from Kanon telling her she lost Kokoro, and also herself somewhere.

“… maybe Kanon-san will believe me,” Misaki mutters as she wanders off to find her wandering senpai.


End file.
